crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Paint Jobs
This is a list of all kart paint jobs from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Description Paint Jobs consist of four colors: *One main color for the kart body *One color for the decals. It can be toned down by specific decals. *One color for the engine and exhaust parts *One color for the remaining kart body elements They are classed in three tiers: *'Basic': cannot be bought from the Pit Stop. *'Exotic': priced at . *'Legendary': priced at with the exception of the Quartz and Obsidian Paint Jobs. Availability Paint Jobs may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time, or unlocked through Nitro Points. GP Limited Paint Jobs are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix next to their prices in the table below. GP Limited Paint Jobs including Nitro rewards are permanently reintroduced in the Pit Stop some times after the end of their event. They are marked in the tables below next to their prices with the symbol in brackets of the Grand Prix during which they were reintroduced. Basic Paint Jobs Basic Paint Jobs are defined by their main and decal color being close. Each is associated to each of the 15 original playable characters of Crash Team Racing. 8 of them are unlocked by default, while the remaining 7 are obtained by unlocking their respective character. Penta Penguin's White paint is the only one that does not appear on the select screen before unlocking it. Exotic Paint Jobs Exotic Paint Jobs feature a main color in a combination of different colors for decals, exhaust pipes and other kart body elements. They are categorized here by main color only. Blue Dark Blue Purple Violet Pink Red Orange Brown Beige Yellow Green Dark Green Aqua Light Blue White Grey Black Sparkling Sparkling Paint Jobs, despite being Exotic-tiered, have a special sparkling texture to their colors. This sparkling effect also affects all decals. Legendary Paint Jobs Legendary Paint Jobs have special colors or color scheme, usually with a special visual effect not found in Basic and Exotic tiers. Their special effects may carry over to kart decals that are not affected by paint job color. Indigo Despite lacking special effects, Indigo Paint Jobs are the rarest and are Legendary tier instead of Exotic. Minerals Mineral Paint Jobs have a metallic shine to their colors. Electron Electron Paint Jobs have a special stripped black main color, completed by fluorescent colors for the rest. Iridescent Paints Iridescent Paint Jobs have special iridescent colors. Gems Gems Paint Jobs have a shiny facet-like texture. Spectral Spectral Paint Jobs are Animated Paint Jobs with a shiny textures. Ghosts move along the surface of the paints and decals glow. Neon Neon Paint Jobs are Animated Paint Jobs with a shiny textures. Colored shapes move along the surface of the paints and decals pulsate. Pastry Pastry Paint Jobs have a mix of colors resembling the textures of various pastries. Rustland Rustland Paint Jobs have a mix of textures resembling corroded paints and metals. Atomic Atomic Paint Jobs have a shiny honeycomb texture and a pulsating decal color. Trivia *Tawna Pink, Tawna's associated Nitro Squad paint job, first appeared in the Nitro Tour Grand Prix promotional images. It was not available for players throughout the event, but was used randomly by AI in-game. Despite being then unobtainable through normal means, it had a 5% Nitro Cannister throughout the Grand Prix. **This Paint Job was introduced to the Pit Stop prior to the start of the fourth Grand Prix, Spooky. *Iridescent Blue couldn't be unlocked during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix as the Summer Time pack was missing from the Pit Stop. It was made available to purchase individually by the Back N. Time Grand Prix update. Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled